


Lady of the mansion

by Fauna_woods



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Jojo’s bizzare adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauna_woods/pseuds/Fauna_woods
Summary: This is W.I.P





	Lady of the mansion

The Golden sun started to rise above the stone buildings of Cairo, washing the entire city in reds and oranges one would only find in the deserts of Egypt. People started waking up going on with their morning without knowing the danger lurking within the confined buildings of the city. Not a single person knew that a man with immense power was living there in the large sand walls of a building that was hidden in plain sight. He had the city, no the world by its throat, even if no one knew. That man also held many others by theirs. Those who the man trusted wouldn’t deceive him lived in the mansion hidden from sight, coming to his every beck and call like a dog. The people He took in were those that society deemed dangerous or vile, people who had nowhere to go because of their differences. Because of this people would join Him without thinking, but some knew exactly what they were getting into and those were the people who were still alive. It was survival of the fittest. But it wasn’t anarchy, no, one person had power over the rest. A person who He trusted to keep everyone in shape with any means possible. But fear was the best way to keep them in line. But he would not do it himself. No. He had the ones who were the most loyal do it for Him. 

A young lady stood by the window of one of the large towers that cornered the mansion. The orange light painted her sand-colored face and voluptuous body beautifully like a painting from the 17th-century painter François Boucher. She stood there, quiet, taking in the view of the cramped city. Thick and curly, rusted dark pink hair lay upon her head. Her index finger drug along the rough stone edge of the window, still creating a soft scratching noise in the otherwise dead quiet room. As the sun began to rise higher and higher above the buildings, the light started to ooze through the window and into the large room behind her. Darkness gave way to the golden light to show the large circular room. Large golden chains lay about, scattered like snakes in a pit.

[WIP]


End file.
